In recent times, much has been accomplished in automating foundries so that both the quantity and quality of castings has been enhanced. Molds are produced in assembly line fashion, at a high rate of production. The equipment for pouring molten metal into these molds has likewise been automated and improved along with the mold making machinery. A typical foundry metal pouring system will consist of a stationary bottom pouring stopper holding ladle which is used to fill one or more pouring ladles which shuttle back and forth on a track between the holding ladle and the molds. Some molds are quite large today, being on the order of 6 feet square, and require hundreds of pounds of molten metal for a single casting. This large mold size presents some problems, in pouring with conventional ladles, such as molten metal spillage, and premature chilling of the molten metal. Known ladle tilting pouring systems require either a connecting channel, or a long spout on the ladle to pour metal into the centrally located pouring basin. The long spout will chill the metal and become built up with an accumulation of solidified metal and dross.